Gary on Unwish Island
by DoctorLazarus
Summary: Ever wonder what Gary does to spend the time on Unwish Island? There's one person to keep him occupied...(contains sex, in case the mature rating wasn't obvious)


'Ugh, Puberty, so not cool.' Gary thought to himself as he eyed his surroundings. Unwish Island, where he'd been unpleasantly stuck on for the past 3 years. Now 13, hormones were starting to hit him and it'd caused some pretty unpleasant side effects. For all the things Timmy wished for, apparently a hot chick was not one on his mind, for none ever turned up on this forsaken island. All he had were a whole bunch of Timmy's rivals like Super Bike and Pumpkinator. Oh, and 143 clones of Timmy Turner himself. There's only so much you can do in this place before you get bored and start counting Timmys.

Keeping up his cool act, Gary had his legs crossed and his hands behind his head, all looking like he was enjoying life and tranquillity with nothing on his mind. A closer look, however, would tell that there was something clearly bothering him, as he fidgeted about on his beach chair looking for something to occupy his mind. This was, of course, the thing that bothered every boy entering puberty, and Gary was near going crazy trying not to think about it. Of course, there was nothing physically preventing him from doing it. The other unwishes were usually out torturing Timmy clones or whatever else, and Gary got a whole part of the island to himself. He wasn't going to be disturbed.

No, what Gary had issue with was the lack of anyone he could recall to fulfil his fantasies. Try as he might, Gary could not think of anyone's face, except for Timmy and that was due to his stupid clones running everywhere. Even when he was being nice he was still a dick. Every time Gary closed his eyes and tried to come up with something erotic, Timmy would always butt his face in. His baby blue eyes, pink hat and stupid looking teeth, and it made Gary wonder…what would it be like to kiss him?

Gary smiled as he let that train of thought continue, although it quickly came to a stop when he remembered that Timmy had abandoned him for 5 years. The smile faded, replaced by a frown. Why had Timmy made him bisexual anyway? He'd asked one of the Timmy clones, but they didn't give any answer. Why would they? Unlike Gary and the real Timmy, the clones stayed at 10. They didn't know what it was like to go through puberty.

The part of Gary's brain responsible for hormones was nagging him, reminding him of Wanda but more importantly, the fact that Gary hadn't jerked off for 2 days. Absent-mindedly, Gary reached a hand down towards his pants and gave himself a few squeezes before realizing what he was doing and stopping. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to imagine he was somewhere else. No, he was not going to do this while thinking of Timmy bloody Turner, of all people.

"Would you be needing something, sir?" Gary opened an eye to be greeted by one of the Timmy clones. He had a slight goofy smile highlighting those bucked teeth of his and his eyes shined with innocence. Gary glanced him over. The one thing about being in this tropical island was that everyone wore baggy shorts to beat the heat, and it was pretty clear to Gary that a quick tug would bring those pants the Timmy clone was wearing down.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Timmy. As a clone you'd do anything, right?" The clone nodded. "Of course, sir. My purpose is to assist you in anything you need and to make your life better on this island."

"And uh, if I asked for something bizarre it still counts, right?"

"If it is within my ability to do so, yes."

"If I wanted to do something…discreet, would you keep it as a secret?"

The Timmy clone cocked his head in question. "If you desire to talk about how much you dislike me, I'd be happy to listen. And if you do not want me to tell the other clones or unwishes, I'd oblige. It would only be between you and me, sir."

Gary chuckled. "Well, it's not exactly that, but close enough. Come with me." With that, Gary led the Timmy clone into one of the beach houses scattered about the island. It wasn't exactly spacious and contained only a bed and a sofa, but Gary wasn't concerned with that right now.

"Okay, Timmy." Gary took a deep breath, rather unsure of himself. Was he going to go through with this?

"Yes, sir?"

"Call me Gary from now on, would you?"

"Affirmative, si- Gary."

"Good." With that, Gary leaned forward and kissed the clone in front of him, earning a small squeak of surprise as Gary attempted to get Timmy to open his mouth. With both of them having bucked teeth it was clumsy and slobby, but Gary didn't care. It felt great. Using his tongue Gary licked Timmy's teeth, getting some little taste of Timmy. He didn't resist, but those eyes of his told Gary all he needed to know. Shock. Confusion. Timmy was probably wondering where this was going.

Finally, Gary pulled away from Timmy, leaving a trail of saliva that dripped onto the floor. Timmy looked at Gary, his face at a blank. "Gary?" Gary shushed him. "You said whatever I wanted, right? Now take off those clothes of yours, and slowly."

Timmy didn't understand what was going on, but nevertheless he obeyed Gary's instructions. First his Hawaiian shirt was unbuttoned and dropped on the floor, followed by his sandals being kicked off. Next, Timmy prepared to take his pants off, looking at Gary to see if he wanted him to continue. In reply, Gary just raised an eyebrow, and Timmy pulled them down, leaving him in just his underwear.

"Alright dude, stop for now." Gary wasn't going to rush this; he was going to savour every moment. "Lie down on the bed would you?" Obediently Timmy walked over to the bed and lied down, his eyes still displaying confusion. Gary didn't care. He climbed up onto the bed himself, kneeling with both legs straddling Timmy. One of his hands reached down and trailed Timmy's chest, stopping to give his nipples a few rubs and earning more squeaks of surprise from the younger boy beneath him.

"Uh, Gary? May I ask what is happening?" Timmy's question got no response from Gary, who just continued his exploration of Timmy's body. Finally, his hand reached down towards the prize he was seeking, and his palm stroked over the thin fabric of underwear that Timmy was wearing. Gary had seen Timmy naked before, of course. But that was years ago, when both of them were 5 and Timmy was taking a bath. Plus, this time it wasn't just some innocent two friends spending time together.

Gary reached into his pocket and took out a pair of scissors – it was essential for him to keep his hair looking cool, so he always kept a pair on hand – and brought it down near Timmy, who inhaled sharply. Gary looked up to see his eyes looking at the pointy object uneasily. "Oh relax, Tim-Tim. I'm not gonna cut your dick off, just these undies you have on." With that, Gary reached down and snipped Timmy's underwear in two, making sure Timmy could see him discarding them onto the floor. Timmy was now naked and he instinctively reached down to cover himself, but Gary batted his arms away.

"No, Tim-Tim. No covering." Gary wrapped his hand around Timmy's dick and started jerking him off, now bringing gasps from Timmy. The little member in Gary was rapidly hardening, and Gary used his thumb to give the head a few strokes, earning more gasps from Timmy. Having done this plenty of times Gary could tell when Timmy was nearing orgasm and stopped just before he did, earning him a whimper.

"Not just yet, T-boy." Gary smirked at the body beneath him as he leaned down for another kiss. Stares at him by those blue eyes, both uneasy at what was happening but also excited, if his dick was any indication.

"Gary, this is…" Timmy tried to say something, but Gary didn't pay attention. He reached down and took his own shorts and underwear off, leaving him half naked in front of Timmy. One of his hands lifted Timmy's torso up and placed his legs on Gary's shoulders while he stuck the other inside his mouth, coating it with his spit which he then stuck inside Timmy, causing him to roll his eyes back in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. "Gary…"

"Shut it, pipsqueak." Gary began wriggling his finger around, causing Timmy to make more groans and gasps as he was violated. It wasn't ideal, but Gary couldn't be bothered to go to the magic copy machine to print out something better.

With that in mind, Gary took his finger out and replaced it with his own member, pushing into Timmy roughly and causing him to scream slightly at the pain. Gary didn't care anymore. He thrust roughly, enveloped with the tightness of Timmy who had resorted to biting his arm to take his mind off his current situation. Gary thrust harder into Timmy, muttering a few curses to himself as pleasure overwhelmed him and he came, gasping as the intensity left his legs weak. Pulling out of him, the gift he left inside Timmy was now dripping out of his used hole and Gary scooped some of that up, bringing it over to Timmy's mouth who tentatively gave it a lick. Smearing it on his hand, Gary used it as a crude lube and jerked off Timmy once again, making him cum and covering his own chest.

Breathing heavily, Gary wiped off the semen on his hand using Timmy's legs and dressed himself, getting off the bed and casually tossing Timmy's discarded clothes on the floor back towards him. Timmy was sitting on the bed, looking around for something to clean himself up with. "You, uh, you okay there Timmy?" Gary asked, and to his relief the kid nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gary. Do you still need me to help you with anything?"

"No. Get out of here." Timmy had decided to use his shirt to clean up and was putting his shorts and sandals back on.

"Gary? Can I say something?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for not beating me up like the other unwishes do. I…enjoyed the time we spent together today." With that, the Timmy-clone exited the beach hut, leaving Gary alone. Though nobody could see it, Gary smiled.

"I enjoyed it too, Tim-Tim."


End file.
